Battle in the Null Void
The Battle in the Null Void was an open conflict between Ben Tennyson, Danny Fenton and a Way Bad. Background The Battle was started because Ben was under the impression that Danny worked for the Rooters, the owners of the base where Ben and Rook meet Danny. Battle The Battle begins with Ben transforming into Swampfire and trying to shoot Danny with fire. While he is hiding behind a desk, Danny throws a toolbox at Ben which explodes. He then jumps and burns Ben's face as Swampfire with Ecto Energy. After that Danny transforms into his Ghost Form and while Ben regenerates his face, Danny blasts him out of the Rooters Base into the Null Void. The Battle continues outside of the Rooters Base. Ben keeps shooting Danny with Fire while Danny uses his Ice blasts and freezes Ben's arm. Ben breaks the ice while Danny is blasting him with Ecto Energy and defending himself with an Ecto Energy shield. After that Ben slams his arm into the ground making giant plants growing out of the ground around Danny. Danny tries to escape them but Rook shoots him to the Rooters Base, essentially paralyzing him. While Ben and Rook talk about what Danny could be he escapes. Ben transforms into Ghostfreak and the battle expands deeper into the Null Void. Ben throws a rock at Danny using his telekinetic abilities. Danny looks behind asking himself "Whoa, is that the same guy? and Ben captures him using his tentacles. Danny tries to escape but he can't phase through Ghostfreak's tentacles. Ben is about to throw more rocks at Danny using his telekinetic powers but Danny uses his Ghostly Wail and sends Ben crashing into rocks. Then Ben says "Nice want to see mine?" and transforms into Echo Echo. Ben uses Echo Storm to defeat Danny but he wakes up a Way Bad by accident. Ben transforms back to human and is informed by Rook that he awoke one of the Null Voids Inhabitants. Ben notices the Way Bad behind him, he starts running and transforms into Jetray in order to try to stop the Way Bad. Rook finds Danny and tries to arrest him, Danny looks at the Way Bad. They talk for a bit and Danny goes and try to stop the Way Bad. While Ben is hiding behind the rocks Rook informs him that Danny is attempting to pursue the To'kustar. Ben notices Danny and transforms into human again. Danny explains that he got here by accident and he is trying to help. The focus of the Battle shifts to Ben and Danny fighting the Way Bad. The Way Bad shoots a beam of energy at them but Ben transforms into Feedback and ejects the energy upward. Danny uses his powers and redirects the blast back to Way Bad, harming it in the process. Then Ben and Danny fire energy at the Way Bad causing one of its arm bone blades to crack and smash into the ground. While Danny is distracting the Way Bad, Ben is transforms into Armodrillo and causes an earthquake. Danny uses his Ghostly Wail which combined with the earthquake makes Way Bad fall and result hi being impailed by his sharp bone in the ground killing the Way Bad. Aftermath After Ben and Danny worked together to kill the Way Bad that was attacking them, Ben apologizes to Danny for thinking he was working with Servantis and the Rooters. They then talked about how they were from different universes and they left the Null Void and travelled to Ben's home universe to figure out a way to get Danny back to his home universe. Category:Event Category:Ben 10 Universe